


Roses Are Red, ...

by Aspieonage



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Pain, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: Rose Tyler, I ....





	Roses Are Red, ...

**Author's Note:**

> short short.  
> I wrote this years ago but i still like it.~

He’s tired. So very tired.  
All the people he saved, people he couldn’t. Friends he lost. It hurts.

Even his huge heart can bear all that pain.  
The look in his eyes is mixed with pure terror, fear, hatred and determination.  
Most people fear him.

But there’s one particular soul, lost in a far far away world, a universe out of reach, who can’t seem to forget the kindness buried deep down in his heart.

She’s lonely. And so is he. 

She knows his pain.  
He’s longing for her comforting words.  
Never forgetting, never forgiving himself.

She sees him in her dreams. Screaming, crying, waiting. Talking to her, explaining. 

Only she can hear him.  
So she drives off. Travelling a far road to speak to him again. 

But she’s late. Their time’s running out.  
She’s running.

And finally they touch again.  
Two souls stuck far away, meeting, while doomed to lose each other again.  
Time’s the enemy. 

She loves him.

He breaks her heart. Leaving her in tears, not telling her what’s been obvious. 

He missed his last chance. Gone forever.  
Leaving her broken. His last words stay unspoken, his heart’s crying for the distant Rose.

- 

His time has come to change again. But pain remains and his faith fades.  
He ponders on to find new hope. Never forgetting. 

His steps get slower, he is tired. But there’s no stopping him.  
He keeps fighting for his Rose. 

Maybe.. Just maybe he’ll see her again.


End file.
